lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.10 Psalm 23/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Ein kleines armes Dorf irgendwo in Nigeria. Eine Gruppe Kinder spielt aufgeweckt und ausgelassen Fußball auf dem kahlen staubig-roten Sandboden. Ein paar Erwachsene gehen an ihnen vorbei, werfen ihnen Blicke zu, während sie Wasserbehälter und andere Gepäckstücke auf ihren Köpfen tragen. Plötzlich kommt ein Truck angefahren, hält inmitten der Dorfbewohnergruppe scharf an. Die Kinder hören auf zu spielen, starren auf die Ankommenden nicht weniger besorgt als die Erwachsenen. Ein kleiner Junge in grünem Shirt beobachtet angespannt, wie ein paar Männer aus dem Truck springen und beginnen, auf die Umstehenden einzubrüllen. Die Kinder zusammenzutreiben. Panik breitet sich aus. Die Männer brüllen einander Anweisungen zu. Ihre Worte sind untertitelt. Verbrecher: die Kinder mit. Verbrecher#2: alle. Kommt. Verbrecher: Ruhe! Verbrecher#2: [Zu den wie erstarrt herumstehenden Erwachsenen] alle. Weg hier. Da kommt ein Priester aus der nahen Kirche gerannt und fleht die Verbrecher an. Priester: Nehmt nicht noch mehr Kinder. Doch einer der Männer schlägt ihn kurzerhand mit seiner Waffe nieder. Verbrecher#2: den alten Mann. Sein Kumpan packt einen alten Mann und schubst ihn vor sich her, zwingt ihn in die Knie. Der Mann bleibt reglos knien, wagt nicht, sich zu wehren oder einen Laut von sich zu geben. Die anderen Dorfbewohner und die Kinder sehen hilflos zu. Verbrecher: den Kleinen. Ja, den Kleinen! Sie packen einen kleinen Jungen mit dunkelgrüngestreiftem Shirt und zerren ihn vor den knienden alten Mann. Der Anführer drückt ihm seine Pistole in die kleinen Hände. Zielt damit auf den alten Mann. Der Junge, Yemi, wagt nicht, sich zu rühren und zittert vor Angst. Die anderen Dorfbewohner stehen stumm vor Schreck daneben. Niemand greift ein. Kleiner Eko: Nein. Nein. Kleiner Yemi: Nein. Nein. Der Anführer schreit den Kleinen jetzt auf Englisch an. Anführer: Töte ihn! Drück ab! Los! Der kleine Yemi steht wie erstarrt, die Waffe in den erhobenen Händen, die Mündung auf den knienden alten Mann gerichtet, und kann sich nicht rühren. Furcht und Panik steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch obwohl der Anführer weiter auf ihn einbrüllt, bringt er es nicht über sich, den Abzug zu drücken. Anführer: Erschieß ihn. Yemi rührt sich nicht. Die Männer werden immer ungehaltener, Anspannung und Furcht greifen immer mehr um sich. Und plötzlich springt der etwas größere Junge im grünen Shirt vor Yemi, nimmt ihm mit zitternden Fingern die Waffe aus den Händen, schluckt schwer, sieht den knienden Mann an, hebt die Waffe, zielt auf ihn, kneift die Augen zu und--- ---drückt ab. Der alte Mann bricht tot zusammen. Ringsum ist es totenstill. Der Anführer nimmt dem Jungen die Waffe weg. Lacht. Anführer: Wie heiß du, mein Junge. Der Junge sagt kein Wort. Anführer: Wie du heißt, will ich wissen. Kleiner Eko: [leise] Eko... Anführer: [lachend] Seht euch Mr. Eko an. Er zögert nicht. Der geborene Killer. Er legt seinen Arm um Ekos Schulter, drückt ihn stolz an sich. Anführer: Komm mit. [Er sieht das silberne Kreuz an der Kette um Ekos Hals, greift danach, reißt es ab.] Das brauchst du nicht mehr. Er wirft es zu Boden und führt Eko mit sich fort. Hinüber zum Truck. Ringsum ist es still, als Eko in den Truck steigt. Der kleine Yemi hebt das kleine silberne Kreuz vom Boden auf, starrt dem Truck hinterher. Eko sitzt auf seiner Ladefläche und starrt dunkel vor sich hin, während der Truck das Dorf verlässt und seine Leute hinter ihm in der Ferne zurückbleiben. Inselabschnitt Eko starrt finster vor sich hin. Er sitzt allein unten am Strand und schnitzt in seinen Stock, Worte und Psalme… Claire, mit Aaron auf dem Arm, kommt zu ihm herüber. Claire: Was schreibst du da? Eko: Dinge, die ich nicht vergessen will. Claire: Kann ich mich zu dir setzen? Eko: Bitte. Claire: Danke. Sie setzt sich neben ihn, wiegt Aaron sanft in den Armen und wirft einen Blick auf Ekos Schnitzereien. Claire: Also, dein Name ist Eko, stimmt's? Eko: Ja. Claire: Claire. Und das ist Aaron. Eko wirft dem Baby einen kurzen Blick zu. Eko: Aaron? Der Bruder von Moses? Claire: Ja. Das war bestimmt hart, mit diesen Erwartungen zu leben. Wenn alle ständig sagen "Warum bist du nicht mehr wie dein Bruder Moses?" Eko schmunzelt ein wenig. Eko: Ja, es war sicher nicht leicht. Wieso hast du ihn ausgesucht? Aaron? Claire zuckt mit den Schultern. Sieht auf Aaron hinunter. Claire: Er hat mir gefallen. Eko: Aaron war ein großer Mann. Moses hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich richtig mitzuteilen. Und so war es Aaron, der für ihn gesprochen hat. Claire: Du bist also religiös, hm? Eko antwortet nicht. Claire: Du solltest mal mit Charlie reden. Er will nicht zugeben, dass er religiös ist, aber er hat in seiner Tasche eine Statue der Jungfrau Maria. Eko erstarrt. Eko: Eine Statue? Claire: Ja. Er sagt, dass er sie hier gefunden hat. Seltsam, oder? Eko: Kann ich sie sehen? Als nächstes sehen wir die Statue. Eko und Claire sind nun an Claires Lagerplatz. Eko ist sichtlich aufgewühlt. Hält die Statue in seinen Händen und starrt sie düster an. Eko: Wo hat er sie gefunden? Claire: Er sagt, irgendwo im Dschungel. Eko: Und wo genau? Claire: Ich weiß es nicht. Eko: [Aufgebracht] Sag es!? Claire zuckt zurück. Claire: Eko, wieso... Es ist nur eine Statue. Eko: [verbissen] Nur eine Statue? Er legt die Statue auf Claires Tisch und zerschlägt sie mit seinem Stock. Zwischen den Splittern kommen kleine mit Heroin gefüllte Beutelchen zum Vorschein. Claire starrt fassungslos darauf. Eko: [finster] Wo ist Charlie? Zum Dharmabunker. Locke ist an der Tür zur Waffenkammer beschäftigt, gibt unter anderem die Zahlen 25 und 29 in das Kombinationsschloss ein und macht sich dann mit einem Schraubenzieher an der Innenseite des Schlosses zu schaffen. Michael nähert sich von hinten. Michael: Willst du ein- oder ausbrechen? Locke wirft ihm einen Blick zu, lächelt und arbeitet ungestört weiter an dem Schloss. Locke: Ich habe es immer geliebt, wenn in alten Stummfilmen die Gangster ihr Ohr gegen den Tresor gepresst haben, um das Schloss zu knacken, und die Beute steckte immer in weißen Säcken mit nem Dollarzeichen drauf. Michael: Stummfilme, hm? So alt bist du nicht, Mann. Locke: Ich bin alt genug. Michael: Veränderst du die Kombination. Locke: Ich glaube, jetzt mit den Neuen wird es langsam Zeit, den Zugang zu den Waffen einzuschränken. Es kann nicht so bleiben, dass hier jeder reinspazieren und sich bedienen kann. Was wohl auch der Grund ist, warum du hier bist, Michael. Er wirft Michael einen Blick zu. Michael erwidert seinen Blick und sagt ein Wort. Jin und Charlie sind etwas abseits vom Camp am Strand. Jin steht im flachen Wasser und versucht mit einem Netz, Fische zu fangen, während Charlie mit einer Angel am Ufer herumlungert und fröhlich vor sich hin singt. Charlie: [singt] He's got wit he's got charm But when he gets rough he'll break your arm He's got taste, manners and grace But when he gets rough he'll slit your face He'll buy you jewels, expensive shoes, uh, oooo— [hört auf zu singen] Hey, Jin, magst du die Kinks? Jin? Jin: Keens? Charlie: Nein, die Kinks, Kinks mit K am Ende. K-K-King Kong, K, Kinks. Kennst du nicht? [er fängt wieder an zu singen] Once you're in love, you're no getting out ha-a-a-a so look out. [hört auf zu singen] Ist'n tolles Lied, Jin.. [Singt weiter] Look out… Jin erwidert etwas auf Koreanisch ohne auch nur einmal seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Fast klingt er als wollte er Charlie am liebsten etwas weiter den Strand runter schicken, damit er ihm mit seinem Gesang nicht die ganzen Fische vertreibt. Doch Charlie lässt sich nicht stören. Charlie: Oh, danke für das Kompliment, Jin. Ich hab wirklich ne schöne Stimme, oder? Jin wirft ihm einen Blick zu, gibt auf und konzentriert sich wieder auf sein Netz. Charlie schmunzelt vergnügt. Da kommt Eko über den Strand marschiert und hält direkt auf Charlie zu. Scherben der Statue in den Händen, bleibt er vor Charlie stehen und hält sie ihm hin. Er klingt aufgebracht und finster. Eko: Wo hast du die her? Charlie ist ziemlich überrascht von Ekos Auftauchen und seinem ungehaltenen Ton. Charlie: Was… was ist passiert? Eko: Wo hast du die her? Charlie: [verwirrt] Gefunden. Ich hab sie gefunden. Eko: Für mich dahin. Jin kommt dazu, besorgt über Ekos Auftritt. Versucht etwas einzuwerfen Doch Eko fährt ihm über den Mund. Eko: [Zu Jin] Halt dich da bitte raus. [Zu Charlie] Bring mich dahin, wo du sie gefunden hast. Jin weicht zurück. Charlie starrt Eko verwirrt an. Gibt aber nach. Charlie: Okay, mach ich. Ja, gehen wir in den Dschungel. Da gibt es nichts zu sehen. Wir gehen gleich morgen früh, okay? Eko: Wir gehen jetzt. Charlie starrt ihn an. Charlie: Na gut. Ich geh zu Claire, sie soll's nicht falsch verstehen. Du wartest hier. Eko: [unnachgiebig] Erklär es ihr unterwegs. Charlie wird ganz still, weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll und ist mehr als verwirrt. Rückblick Irgendwo in Nigeria. Ein Wagen fährt in ein kleines Dorf ein. Männer springen heraus. Einer von ihnen ist Eko, älter jetzt, mit anderer, fast rastaförmiger Frisur. Er sieht finster und gefährlich aus. Blickt abschätzend um sich. Als nächstes sind wir in einem Gebäude. Eine Tasche fällt zu Boden. Da ist ein Tisch, an dem Eko sitzt, ihm gegenüber zwei Marokkaner. Marokkaner: [zu einem Jungen] Hol Bier. Los. Der Junge verschwindet eilig. Eko: Wo habt ihr das gefunden? Marokkaner: Das spielt keine Rolle. Goldie, einer von Ekos Männern mit einem Goldzahn, holt ein in Plastik verschnürtes Päckchen mit Heroin aus der Tasche heraus und wirft es auf den Tisch. Eko: In beiden Taschen dasselbe? Marokkaner: Ja. Eko zieht ein großes Messer hervor, stricht durch die Plastiktüte und entnimmt eine kleine Probe des Heroins, führt die Messerspitze an seine Lippen und probiert den Stoff. Die Marokkaner beobachten ihn misstrauisch. Eko sieht sie an. Eko: 50. Marokkaner: 50 was? Einer von Ekos Männern wirft ein paar Bündel Geldscheine auf den Tisch. Eko: 50 bezahle ich dir dafür, dass ich dir einen Gefallen damit tue. Marokkaner: Einen Gefallen? Eko: Das ist eine beachtliche Menge Heroin. Hier existiert kein Markt dafür. Hier wächst nicht mal Mohn. Eure Drogen sind hier wertlos, also müsst ihr sie rausschaffen. Über die Grenze kommt ihr damit auf keinen Fall, also müsst ihr fliegen. Aber wie ihr ganz sicher wisst, sind die einzigen privaten Flugzeuge, die derzeit fliegen dürfen, die der UNO und die der katholischen Missionare. Und deswegen kommt ihr zu mir, weil ihr Hilfe braucht. Ich kaufe euer Heroin.. für 50. Die beiden Marokkaner unterhalten sich einen Moment lang leise auf Arabisch. Stehen auf. Starren Eko an. Marokkaner: Es ist wahr, was sie über dich sagen. Eko: Und was sagt man? Marokkaner: Dass du keine Seele hast. Eko lacht knapp auf. Dann schießt er vor und schneidet beiden Marokkanern mit einer einzigen raschen Bewegung seines Messers die Kehlen durch. Die Männer gehen zu Boden. Der Junge, der nach dem Bier geschickt worden war, lässt vor Schreck die Flaschen fallen. Ekos Männer richten ihre Waffen auf ihn. Eko: [Zu seinen Männern] Nein. Die Männer halten augenblicklich inne. Eko geht zu dem verängstigten Jungen hinüber. Eko: Hau ab. Hau ab... und sag deinen Freunden, dass ich dich geschont habe. Dass Mr. Eko dich am Leben gelassen hat. Der Junge macht sich so schnell er kann aus dem Staub. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Insel. Claire sammelt die Scherben der Marienstatue zusammen, als Eko und Charlie auf sie zukommen. Eko bleibt etwas abseits stehen, während Charlie zu ihr hinübergeht. Charlie: [zu Eko] Ich brauch nur eine Sekunde, okay? Claire Hi, Claire. Was ist mit der Statue passiert? Claire wirkt äußerst aufgebracht und enttäuscht. Claire: Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen, Charlie. Charlie: Was denn? Claire zieht die kleinen Herointütchen aus ihrer Hosentasche und hält sie ihm vor die Nase. Charlie starrt darauf, völlig sprachlos. Claire: Was ist das? Das war nämlich in deiner kleinen Statue drin, und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du mal erzählt, dass du drogenabhängig warst. Charlie: Ich wusste es nicht. Claire verdreht die Augen. Charlie steht völlig hilflos vor ihr. Charlie: Claire, wenn es in der Statue war, wie hätte ich davon wissen sollen? Claire sieht ihn wieder an, doch gänzlich überzeugt ist sie noch immer nicht. Charlie: Claire, ich bin davon runter. Als Claire immer noch nicht einlenkt, nimmt er die Tütchen, reißt sie auf und zerpflückt das Heroin, streut es in den Sand. Charlie: Siehst du. Glaubst du mir jetzt? Ich.. ich brauche es nicht. Claire seufzt. Doch bleibt immer noch auf Abstand. Claire: Da wartet jemand auf dich. Charlie lässt den Kopf hängen. Irgendwo im Dschungel. Ein Glas gefüllt mit Dharma Salatdressing steht frei auf einem querliegenden Ast. In einigem Abstand davon stehen Michael und Locke. Michael hält ein Gewehr im Anschlag und zielt auf das Glas, während Locke hinter ihm positioniert ist und ihm leise Anweisungen gibt. Locke: Hast du es? Michael: Ja, hab ich. Locke: Sehr gut. Atme zur Hälfte aus und drück dann vorsichtig den Abzug. Vorsichtig. Michael drückt die ungeladene Waffe ab. Locke: Gut. Michael: Wo hast du das alles gelernt? Locke: Mein Vater und ich waren oft jagen. Michael: Was habt ihr gejagt? Locke: Meistens Vögel. Nur Vögel schießen niemals zurück. Michael: Ja... Ich weiß, was geredet wird. Alle glauben, dass ich mich auf die Suche nach Walt machen werde. Locke: Das allgemeine Gerede beachte ich gar nicht. Aber wenn ich's täte, würde ich sagen, kein sehr schlauer Plan. Michael: Ja, das stimmt. Locke macht sich daran, die Waffe zu laden. Gibt sie dann Michael zurück. Locke: Jetzt versuchst du einen Richtigen. Michael legt wieder an, zielt angespannt. Und drückt ab. Das Glas zerspringt in Scherben. Locke lächelt. Locke: Bravo. Michael starrt grimmig auf die Überreste des Glases. Charlie and Eko bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel. Charlie geht voran, Eko schweigend und angespannt hinter ihm her. Charlie ist äußerst ungehalten. Charlie: Das mit Claire und mir hast du toll hinbekommen. Deinetwegen hab ich ne Menge Ärger am Hals. Nochmal danke schön. Bist du zufrieden? Eko antwortet nicht. Folgt Charlie nur stumm und mit versteinert finsterem Blick. Charlie: Ach, nein. Zufrieden wär ja viel zu positiv. Eko reagiert nicht. Schließlich bleibt Charlie vor einem Baum stehen. Charlie: Also... bitte. Da wären wir. Hier lag sie. Hier unter dem Baum. Eko starrt den Baum an, dann Charlie. Er klingt mehr als skeptisch. Eko: Du hast sie hier gefunden? Charlie: Ja, hier war's. Eko: Du lügst. Charlie starrt ihn an. Charlie: Weißt du was? Ich kenn dich überhaupt nicht. Du wolltest wissen, wo ich sie gefunden habe, und hier hab ich sie gefunden. Das war's, schönen Rückweg noch. Damit wendet er sich ab und will gehen. Doch Eko packt ihn und drückt ihn unsanft gegen den Baumstamm. Charlie schnappt schockiert nach Luft. Eko: Du hast die Statue nicht hier gefunden. Sein Gesicht ist dem Charlies ganz nah. Sein Blick dunkel. Die Stimme gefährlich. Eko: Führ mich zum Flugzeug. Charlie hat nicht einmal genug Zeit, sich von einer Überraschung zur nächsten zu erholen. Er starrt Eko an. Und findet keine Worte. Doch sie setzen ihren Weg fort, nun auf der Suche nach dem Flugzeug. Charlie führt Eko durch unebenes Terrain und hört nicht einen Moment auf zu reden, während Eko ihm schweigend und finster folgt. Charlie: Woher weißt du von dem Flugzeug, Mann? Es ist ziemlich alt. Muss schon seit Jahren im Dschungel liegen. Aber natürlich weißt du das. Du weißt ja alles. Eko: Warum hast du sie angelogen? Jetzt bleibt Charlie stehen, dreht sich langsam zu Eko um, starrt ihn an. Charlie: Was? Eko: Du hast gesagt, du wusstest nicht, was in der Statue war. Charlie: Da hab ich nicht gelogen. Eko: Und was sollte sie dann nicht falsch verstehen? Charlie: Was? Eko: Als ich dir am Strand den Kopf der Statue zeigte, hast du zu ihr gesagt, sie soll es nicht falsch verstehen. Was sollte sie nicht falsch verstehen? Charlie wird immer wütender. Und angriffslustiger. Charlie: Ich muß dir gar nichts erklären, Mann. Ihr kommt hier über die Insel gestolpert und dann willst du gleich der Chef sein? Ich soll dich zu dem Flugzeug führen? Dann behandle mich mit etwas Respekt. Ich bin nicht nur irgendso ein Typ, den man beliebig rum... Ein plötzliches Geräusch erregt Ekos Aufmerksamkeit. Er starrt wachsam in den Dschungel. Und sieht die schwarze Rauchwolke durchs Gebüsch rasen. Charlie, von Ekos erstarrtem Blick alarmiert, verstummt, versucht Ekos Blick zu folgen, doch die Schattenrauchwolke ist bereits wieder verschwunden. Charlie: Was ist? Eko antwortet nicht. Charlie: Was ist!? Eko: Wir gehen. Damit dreht er sich um und geht los. Charlie: [murmelt verärgert vor sich hin] Aye aye, Sir. Rückblick Das kleine Dorf mit der Kirche in Nigeria, wo die Kinder Jahre zuvor Fußball gespielt hatten. Vor der Kirche steht eine Frau hinter einem kleinen Tisch, um gewisse Marienstatuen an Vorbeikommende zu verkaufen. Als Eko auf die Kirche zukommt, spricht sie ihn an. Nigerianerin: Sir! Sir, wenn Sie eine Statue kaufen, können wir davon Polioimpfstoffe für unser Dorf kaufen. 300 Naira, Sir. Eko wirft ihr einen knappen Blick zu, sagt aber nichts. Ein Mann spricht ihn an. Es ist Yemi. Erwachsen nun und wie ein Priester gekleidet. Yemi: Was führt dich her? Eko: Ich bin gekommen, um zu beichten. Yemi: [Lächelt] Hallo, Eko. Eko: [Erwidert das Lächeln] Hallo, Bruder. Wenig später sitzen die beiden in der Kirche und unterhalten sich. Eko: Wir sehen uns zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren und du willst meine Beichte nicht hören. Der Monsignore würde sagen, dass er bei deiner Aubildung versagt hat. Yemi: Wieso willst du deine Zeit verschwenden? Es hilft dir doch nicht. Eko: Es hilft nicht? Yemi: Nein, es reicht nicht, zu beichten. Man muss auch Reue zeigen. Eko: Du mit deiner Schuld, Yemi. Was ich getan habe, tat ich, um zu überleben. Wie kann das Sünde sein? Yemi: Du lebst vielleicht weit weg von hier, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wer du bist und was du getan hast. Eko greift nach Yemis Hemd und öffnet es leicht. Darunter kommt das kleine silberne Kreuz zum Vorschein, das die Männer ihm am Tag seiner Verschleppung vom Hals gerissen hatten. Eko: Hast du vergessen, wie du zu dem Kreuz gekommen bist, Bruder? An dem Tag, als sie mich mitgenommen haben? Ist meine Tat an diesem Tag eine Sünde, oder ist sie vergeben, weil du dadurch gerettet wurdest? Yemi starrt ihn an. Yemi: Wieso bist du hier, Eko? Eko: Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen. Ich bin im Besitz einiger Waren, die ich außer Landes schaffen will. Ich würde gern eines eurer Flugzeuge nehmen, um sie zu transportieren. Yemi: Was für "Ware"? Du meinst Drogen. Eko: Das ist nicht mein normales Geschäftsfeld. Ich bringe die Drogen raus aus Nigeria, so können sie nicht von den Menschen hier konsumiert werden. Und der Gewinn.. du hast Geld genug, um Impfstoff zu kaufen. Gott schenkt uns diese einmalige Gelegenheit. Wir sollten sie nicht vergeuden. Yemi: Du bist nicht wegen Gott hier, Eko, sondern wegen deiner Gier. Eko starrt ihn an. Yemi steht auf, wendet sich zum Gehen. Yemi: Ich werde dich immer lieben... aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen. Damit geht er weg und lässt Eko nachdenklich und allein zurück. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Insel. Sawyer sitzt am Strand und sieht aufs Meer hinaus. Kate steht hinter ihm, bewaffnet mit einer Schere, und schneidet ihm die Haare. Sawyer: Ganz schön nah am Ohr, Sommersprosse. Weißt du, was du da tust? Kate schmunzelt. Kate: Würdest du bitte den Kopf grade halten? Sawyer: Der Platz reicht wohl nicht für'n sauberen Genickschuss. Ich kann mir die verdammten Haare auch selber schneiden. Kate: Weißt du, dein Image als Aggrotyp kannst du vergessen. Funktioniert nicht mehr? Alle mögen dich jetzt. Sawyer: Möchtest du wohl gern. Hurley geht etwas abseits an ihnen vorbei. Hurley: Yo, Sawyer, schön, dass du wieder da bist. Sawyer: [murmelt leise und spöttisch] Yo dich selbst, Michelinmännchen. Kate lacht amüsiert in sich hinein. Kate: Siehst du? Sawyer verdreht die Augen. Da kommt Michael zu ihnen und bleibt vor ihnen stehen. Michael: Hey, Kate? Locke meinte, dass du heute noch die Taste drücken gehst und da wollt ich fragen, ob ich nicht für dich gehen kann. Kate: Du willst meine Schicht? Michael: Das hilft mir, mal abzuschalten. Kate nickt augenblicklich. Kate: Natürlich kannst du gehen. Michael: Danke. Ist nett von dir. Er wendet sich ab, will weiter, zögert und wirft Sawyer noch einen Blick zu. Michael: Schön, dass du lebst, Mann. Sawyer: Ja... Sawyer ist sichtlich unangenehm berührt und fast verlegen von all der Aufmerksamkeit. Während Kate immer noch schmunzelt. Sawyer: [Warnend zu Kate] Sag ja nichts. Kate schneidet weiter amüsiert seine Haare. Charlie und Eko streifen immer noch suchend durch den Dschungel. Charlie bleibt stehen. Charlie: Okay, Zeit für ne Pause. Eko: Wir hatten gerade ne Pause. Charlie kümmert sich nicht um den ungehaltenen Einwand, holt seine Wasserflasche heraus und trinkt. Wirft Eko einen Blick zu. Der sieht fast missbilligend aus. Charlie: Du hast'n falschen Eindruck von mir. Eko: Und was ist mein Eindruck von dir? Charlie: Mein Bruder war Schuld daran. Eko: Wie bitte? Charlie: Es war seine Schuld, dass ich süchtig wurde. Er hat mit dem Heroin angefangen. Ich wollte, dass er aufhört. Du kennst mich nicht, Mann. Ich war immer ein guter Mensch. Ich war früher Messdiener. Ekos Blick verändert sich für einen Moment, während er Charlies aufgebrachtem Monolog zuhört. Charlie bemerkt es nicht. Interpretiert Ekos Blick als Geringschätzigkeit. Und klingt noch aufgebrachter. Charlie: Na gut, ich wusste, was in der Statue drin ist. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es auch brauche. Urteile nicht vorschnell über mich. Lass es. Ich... Plötzlich sieht Eko etwas in einem Baum und macht ein paar vorsichtige Schritte darauf zu. Charlie: Was? Charlie folgt ihm verwirrt. Charlie: Was ist das? Irgendwas hängt da von einem Baum herunter. Charlie: Das ist ein Fallschirm... Eko, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sieht weiter forschend um sich und entdeckt schließlich die verweste Leiche des nigerianischen „Priesters“, die auch schon Boone und Locke vor einer Weile hier gefunden hatten. Charlie ist sichtlich geschockt. Charlie: Ein Priester. Eko starrt das Skelett an, greift ganz langsam nach dem Hemd und zieht es über der Brust auseinander. Charlie: Was machst du da? Eko öffnet das Hemd weiter, fürchtet, das silberne Kreuz dort zu finden. Doch zum Vorschein kommt nur ein verwester Brustkorb. Dann bemerkt er den Goldzahn im Gebiss des Skeletts. Eko wirkt mitgenommen. Und das entgeht auch Charlie nicht. Charlie: Kennst du den Kerl? Eko: [leise] Ja. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Charlie starrt ihn zutiefst verwundert an. Eko fängt an, leise für den Toten zu beten, während Charlie verwirrt danebensteht. Charlie: [spöttisch] Hat dir das Leben gerettet, hm? Na klar, geradezu einleuchten. Er startet mit dem Flugzeug in Nigeria und wir sind hier irgendwo im Südpazifik. Hmhm.. das muss so sein, geht gar nicht anders. Eko kümmert Charlies Gerede wenig. Er beendet sein Gebet und steht wieder auf. Charlie schnappt sich währenddessen Ekos Stab und wirft einen Blick auf die eingeschnitzten Worte. Charlie: Das sind Bibelstellen, oder nicht? Du bist Priester. Du bist Priester, richtig? Er ist Priester, du bist auch Priester, stimmt's? Eko beachtet ihn gar nicht, starrt nur düster vor sich hin. Rückblick Yemi nimmt in seiner Kirche Beichten ab, als Eko mit zwei seiner Kumpane hereingestürzt kommt. Eko stürmt auf den Beichtstuhl zu und reißt den Vorhang auf. Yemi und die wartenden Kirchengänger fahren erschrocken zusammen. Eko: Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Yemi: Ich nehme grade die Beichte ab. Eko: Es kann nicht warten. Yemi schluckt, starrt Eko an, wendet sich dann an die wartenden Gläubigen. Yemi: Gott schütze dich. [Zu den anderen noch auf ihre Beichte Wartenden] Möge Gott mit euch sein. Bitte kommt morgen früh wieder. Zögernd wenden sich die Leute zum Gehen. Eine der Frauen wirft Yemi furchtsame besorgte Blicke zu. Yemi nickt ihr zu. Yemi: Gott schütze euch. Es ist okay. Und die Frau verlässt mit den anderen die Kirche. Als niemand mehr im Raum ist, wendet sich Yemi erbost an Eko. Yemi: Wie kannst du es wagen, mich bei der Arbeit zu stören? Eko: Hast du nachgedacht? Yemi: Worüber? Eko: Mein Anliegen? Yemi: In einem Flugzeug der Kirche Drogen zu fliegen? Wie käme ich dazu, das überhaupt zu erwägen? Einer von Ekos Kumpanen steht vor dem Altar und schnappt sich eine der dort angezündeten Kerzen. Yemi: Du da-- hey, fass sie nicht an! Der Mann wirft Yemi einen finsteren Blick zu, stellt die Kerze aber erstmal zurück. Eko redet weiter leise und eindringlich auf seinen Bruder ein. Eko: Ich mache es so einfach, wie möglich für dich. Du machst uns zu Priestern und wir fliegen die Drogen allein außer Landes. Yemi: Zu Priestern machen? Eko: Eine Unterschrift und wir sind geweihte Priester, dann bekommst du das Geld für die Impfstoffe. Yemi starrt Eko und den Bogen Papiere an, den der zutage befördert hat. Yemi: Verlasse sofort diese Kirche, Eko. Geh, jetzt. Doch Eko rührt sich nicht. Eko: Yemi, mir ist klar, dass in deiner Welt das Gute und das Schlechte klar voneinander getrennt sind, aber das enstpricht nicht der Wirklichkeit. Yemi sieht ihn an, schluckt und sagt kein Wort. Eko: Ich bin dein Bruder und ich käme nie auf die Idee, dir wehzutun, aber meine Freunde... wenn du dich weiterhin weigerst, dann machen sie aus dieser Kirche einen Haufen Asche. Ist dir deine Unterschrift auf einem Stück Papier etwa mehr wert? Denk an die Leben, die du retten wirst. Für einen langen Moment ist da nichts als angespannte Stille. Dann schnappt sich Yemi sichtlich frustriert das Papier aus Ekos Hand. Eko wirkt erleichtert. Doch Yemi ist aufgebracht. Yemi: Durch meine Unterschrift wirst du kein Priester, Eko. Du könntest niemals Priester sein. Eko: Wie viele von den Statuen habt ihr übrig? Die Jungfrau Maria, wieviele habt ihr noch? Yemi: So ewta 300? Eko: Ich werde sie mitnehmen. Eko hält ihm ein Bündel Geldscheine hin. Doch Yemi wirft kaum einen Blick darauf. So legt er das Geld statt dessen neben eine Bibel auf den Tisch. Wendet sich dann zum Gehen. Eko: Ich schätze, wir beide sind jetzt Sünder. Yemi: Vielleicht sind wir das… aber Gott wird mir vergeben, Eko. Traurig sieht er seinem davoneilenden Bruder nach. Inselabschnitt Zurück in den Dschungel. Charlie und Eko sind noch immer auf der Suche. Irgendwann verlangsamt Charlie seinen Schritt und sieht sichtlich verwirrt um sich. Charlie: Äh, ich hab mich verlaufen. Eko wirft ihm einen beredten Blick zu. Charlie: [Im Versuch sich zu verteidigen] Es war dunkel. Ich bin Sayid gefolgt. Kurz danach ist mir eine Tasche Steine auf den Kopf gefallen, also es tut mir Leid, wenn ich.. Schwierigkeiten habe, mich zu orientieren. Eko: [kurzangebunden] Kletter den Baum hoch. Charlie: Was? Eko: Kletter auf den Baum, vielleich siehst du das Flugzeug, oder du erinnerst wieder. Charlie: Und warum nicht du? Eko rührt sich nicht. Charlie: Was ist, wenn ich nicht will? Verprügelst du mich dann mit dem Jesusstock? Ich finde es abartig, dass an deinem Zitatenschatz getrocknetes Blut klebt. Eko: Wirst du jetzt auf den Baum klettern oder nicht? Zögernd und unwillig gibt Charlie nach und geht zu besagtem Baum hinüber, fängt mühsam an, an seinem Stamm hochzuklettern und wirft Eko immer wieder wütende Blicke zu. Charlie: Was für'n Priester bist du eigentlich? Eko: [ungerührt] Du musst noch höher klettern. Charlie: Was du nicht sagst. Danke schön. Charlie runzelt die Stirn, klettert verbissen weiter. Eko sieht sich währenddessen forschend um. Er wirkt angespannt, wachsam, alarmiert. Ringsum ist es ganz still. Plötzlich wird direkt vor ihnen mit einem heftigen Knall ein Baum aus der Erde gerissen und das merkwürdige dröhnende Geräusch des Sicherheitssystems durchbricht die Stille. Charlie zuckt heftig zusammen, klammert sich in Panik an den Baumstamm, sieht sich nach Eko um. Charlie: Eko, lauf! Lauf! Doch Eko steht ganz still. Und rührt sich nicht. Eine große schwarze Rauchschattenwolke schwebt durch den Dschungel, geformt wie ein großer Kopf mit langem Hals, hält direkt auf Eko zu, und verharrt haarscharf vor ihm still in der Luft. Da stehen sie einander gegenüber, die schwarze Schattenwolke und Eko, als würden sie einander anstarren. Auge in Auge. Eko rührt sich nicht. Um sie herum ist es ganz still. Im Inneren der schwarzen Schattenwolke zucken Blitze. Eko starrt reglos in das Schwarz. Und plötzlich, so schnell wie sie gekommen war, macht die Wolke Kehrt und verschwindet lautlos im Gebüsch. Charlie klammert sich starr vor Schock an den Baum. Eko sieht zu ihm hinauf. Und sagt wieder einmal kein einziges Wort. Langsam lässt Charlie sich wieder zur Erde herunter. Geht zu Eko hinüber. Der immer noch wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle steht. Eko: Hast du es gesehen? Charlie: Ja, natürlich habe ich. Was zum Teufel hast du gemacht? Eko: Ich hab nichts gemacht. Charlie: Die meisten Menschen würden vor einer Kreatur, die aus schwarzen Rauchwirbeln besteht davonlaufen. Eko: Ich hatte aber keine Angst. Charlie: [fassungslos] Das hab ich gesehen. Es hätte dich umbringen können. Eko: Hast du das Flugzeug gesehen? Charlie: [Aufgebracht] Ja, dein Flugzeug ist ungefähr ein Kilometer in dieser Richtung. Augenblicklich wendet Eko sich in die angezeigte Richtung. Eko: Danke. Charlie muss sich beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können. Charlie: Warte! Und die Suche quer durch den Dschungel geht weiter. Im Dharma-Bunker. Michael geht langsam durch die Räume und sieht sich prüfend um. Als er niemanden sonst entdecken kann, setzt er sich an den Computer und versucht, Worte einzutippen. Doch der Bildschirm bleibt schwarz. Michael: Na mach. Na mach schon. Wo bist du? Er versucht es angespannt weiter. Und plötzlich erwacht der Monitor zum Leben. Spukt Worte aus. Monitor: Dad? Michael starrt das Wort einen Moment lang an. Dann faßt er sich und antwortet. Michael: [tippt] Geht es dir gut? Monitor: Ja. Bist du allein? Michael: [tippt] Ja. Monitor: Kann nicht lange reden. Sie kommen gleich zurück. Michael sieht besorgt aus, tippt rasch und angespannt weiter. Michael: [tippt] Wo bist du? Monitor: Du musst zu... Als Jack plötzlich ins Zimmer tritt, zuckt Michael vom Bildschirm zurück und erstarrt. Jack: Hi, Michael. Michael: Hi. Jack: Wie geht’s dir? Michael: Es geht mir gut, danke. Jack: Ganz allein hier unten? Michael: Ja. Hurley ist der zweite Mann, eigentlich, aber.. anscheinend kommt er wohl zu spät. Jack zieht sich einen Stuhl heran und setzt sich Michael schräg gegenüber an den Tisch. Von seinem Platz aus kann er den Bildschirm nicht sehen. Er wirkt angespannt, betroffen. Fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Michael starrt ihn an. Jack: Michael... wir haben Walt nicht vergessen. Michael: [verwirrt] Was? Jack: Es ist... Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer das für dich sein muss, aber eins sag ich dir.. sobald wir wissen, wie wir das anstellen sollen, ziehen wir los und bringen ihn wieder zurück. Michael starrt ihn immer noch an. Michael: Ja. Danke Mann. Danke. Nervös sieht er auf den Bildschirm. Jack: Alles okay? Michael: Ja, alles gut. Jack steht auf, geht hinter ihm vorbei. Und als er über Michaels Schulter hinweg einen Blick auf den Computer wirft, ist der Bildschirm schwarz und leer. Kein einziges Wort. Nichts. Jack: Na dann lass ich dich mal in Ruhe. Michael: Ja. Danke. Jack verlässt das Zimmer. Michael bleibt still sitzen und starrt auf den Bildschirm. Im Dschungel. Eko und Charlie finden endlich das Flugzeug. Sie bleiben stehen. Eko starrt das verbeulte kopfüber im Gebüsch liegende Flugzeug an und erinnert sich... Rückblick Wir sind wieder in Nigeria. Das kleine gelbe Flugzeug steht abflugbereit auf einer Rollbahn. Eko und Goldie beladen es eilig. Ein dritter Mann, Olu, hält achtsam Wache. Plötzlich sieht Olu etwas und rückt seine Waffe zurecht. Olu: Eko… Eko dreht sich zu ihm um. Sieht, was Oku sieht. Da kommt ein Van auf sie zugefahren. Augenblicklich zücken seine Männer ihre Waffen. Doch Eko bedeutet ihnen, innezuhalten. Der Van fährt vor, hält an. Und Yemi steigt aus. Eko: Was hast du hier zu suchen, Yemi? Yemi: Ich will dich aufhalten. Eko: Geh wieder zu deiner Kirche. Yemi: Steig nicht in das Flugzeug. Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Heute rette ich deins. Eko: Du rettest mein Leben? Yemi: Wenn du in das Flugzeug steigst, wenn du das tust.. Eko: Wenn ich was tue, Yemi? Bist du ein Prophet geworden? Yemi: Bitte, Eko. Ich lass dich auch beichten. Ich tue alles, was in meiner Macht steht, nur bitte.. steig nicht ein! Doch Eko bleibt stur. Und plötzlich taucht ein Truck voller Soldaten auf und steuert auf sie zu. Goldie: Er hat uns an die Armee verraten! Eko: [schockiert zu Yemi] Warst du das? Yemi: Ich hab ihnen nicht gesagt, wer ihr seid. Lass die Drogen hier und komm mit mir. Goldie und Olu fangen an, auf die Soldaten zu schießen. Sie treffen den Truck und bringen ihn aus der Bahn. Er schlingert und prallt gegen einen parkenden Truck. Die Soldaten erwidern das Feuer. Ihre Schüsse treffen Olu. Und er geht zu Boden. Yemi rennt auf die Soldaten zu, will sie stoppen, will, dass sie zu schießen aufhören. Yemi: Hört auf! Stop! Hört auf! Aufhören! Doch seine Stimme geht unter im Gewehrfeuer. Und niemand schenkt ihm und seinem Anliegen Beachtung. Im Gegenteil. Ein Schuss trifft ihn. Und auch er geht zu Boden. Eko schreit auf. Eko: Yemi! Yemi! Nein! Nein! Nein! Er rennt zu ihm hinüber, nimmt seinen Bruder in die Arme. Yemi ist schwer verwundet. Kann sich kaum rühren. Eko brüllt nach Goldie. Eko: Hilf mir! Hilf mir! Goldie packt Yemi und zerrt ihn in das Flugzeug. Als Eko versucht, hinter ihm in das Flugzeug zu klettern, versetzt Goldie ihm jedoch einen Tritt. Eko stürzt zu Boden. Starrt völlig entsetzt Goldie an. Der klappt die Tür zu. Und das Flugzeug rollt los. Eko: Nein. Eko starrt dem Flugzeug nach, völlig außer sich vor Schock. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Insel. Zögernd klettert Eko in das Flugzeug. Sieht sich vorsichtig um, betrachtet die verstreut herumliegenden kleinen Statuen, und entdeckt die Abdrücke getrockneten Blutes, die seine Hände am Türrahmen hinterlassen hatten. Betroffen starrt er einen Moment lang darauf. Dann entdeckt er eine Leiche am Boden. Kniet sich vor sie, zögert, beugt sich über den Körper und zieht vorsichtig das Hemd auseinander. Dort ist das kleine silberne Kreuz. Er starrt darauf. Schluckt schmerzvoll. Tränen in den Augen. Dann zieht er den Körper an sich, hält ihn in seinen Armen und fängt an zu weinen. Eko: Vergib mir. Vergib mir. Rückblick Wieder auf der Rollbahn. Gerade hob das gelbe Flugzeug ab. Eko starrt ihm fassungslos hinterher. Er sitzt noch immer am Boden. Langsam nähert sich ihm ein Soldat. Soldat: Vater? Eko dreht seinen Kopf zu ihm um. Soldat: Geht es Ihnen gut, Vater? Eko starrt ihn nur an. Zu betroffen, um zu antworten. Inselabschnitt Zurück zum Flugzeug in den Dschungel. Vorsichtig nimmt Eko seinem Bruder das Kreuz ab. Charlie steht neben der Tür. Charlie: Eko? Wer ist das? Eko: Er ist mein Bruder. Charlie ist sichtlich erschüttert. Charlie: Das tut mir Leid. Vorsichtig legt Eko den Körper seinen Bruders zurück auf den Boden, legt eine der Marienstatuen auf seine Brust und faltet seine Hände um sie herum. Dann reißt er einen Benzinschlauch aus der Verankerung über seinem Kopf und lässt das Benzin über den Körper fließen. Nachdem er das Flugzeug verlassen hat, bleibt er vor Charlie stehen und hält ihm eine Statue hin. Eko: Für die, die ich zerbrochen habe. Charlie ist sichtlich überrascht. Und nimmt die Statue an sich. Etwas später stehen Charlie und Eko nebeneinander vor dem brennenden Flugzeug. Charlie: Und, bist du nun Priester oder nicht? Eko legt sich die Kette mit dem Kreuz um. Eko: Ja. Bin ich. Damit wendet er sich dem brennenden Flugzeug zu, Tränen in den Augen, und fängt an zu beten. Eko: "Der Herr ist mein Hirte, mir wird nichts mangeln. Er weidet mich auf einer grünen Aue, und führet mich zum frischen Wasser. Er erquicket meine Seele. Er führet mich auf rechter Straße um seines Namens Willen. Und ob ich schon wanderte [Charlie beginnt mitzubeten] im finsteren Tal, fürchte ich kein Unglück, denn Du bist bei mir, Dein Stecken und Stab trösten mich." Während Eko leise das Gebet spricht, sehen wir Bilder vom Strand. Sun und Jin gehen zu Ana hinüber, die am Boden kniet und an ihrer Unterkunft bastelt, und bieten ihr einen frisch gefangenen Fisch an. Ana sieht überrascht auf. Jin lächelt und nickt ihr zu. Auch Sun lächelt. Und Ana nimmt den Fisch und erwidert das Lächeln. Eko: "Du bereitest vor mir einen Tisch im Angesicht meiner Feinde. Du salbest mein Haupt mit Öl, und schenkest mir voll ein. Gutes und Barmherzigkeit werden mir folgen mein Leben lang. Und ich werde bleiben im Hause des Herrn immerdar. Amen." Wir sehen Libby am Strand in dem Versuch, eine Plane als Dach über ihre Unterkunft zu ziehen. Doch es gelingt ihr nicht, wann immer sie ein Ende festzieht, rutscht das andere wieder herunter. Hurley, der gerade vorbeikommt, läuft zu ihr hinüber und hilft ihr. Sie lächelt ihm zu, während sie beide zusammen die Plane über das Holzgerüst ziehen. Ebenfalls unten am Strand sind Sawyer und Kate. Sawyer begutachtet seinen neuen Haarschnitt kritisch im Spiegel, während Kate ihn amüsiert aufzieht. Beide lachen. Da kommt Jack vorbei, bleibt neben ihnen stehen und schüttet Sawyer eine Tablette für seine Schulterwunde in die Hand. Er wirft Kate einen Blick zu. Und geht dann weiter. Charlie ist wieder am Strand. Er geht zu Claire hinüber. Sie ist damit beschäftigt, Charlies Sachen zu packen. Schon stehen zwei Taschen fertig neben ihrer Unterkunft. Charlie starrt sie verwirrt an. Charlie: Claire? Claire hält kaum inne. Sie ist immer noch aufgebracht. Claire: Du hast mich belogen, Charlie. Charlie: Ich weiß. Du hast Recht. Tut mir Leid. Es war... Ich hab mich einfach sicherer gefühlt, etwas bei mir zu haben. Doch Claire will davon nichts wissen. Claire: Charlie, ich will dich nicht mehr in der Nähe meines Babys sehen, okay? Charlie: Claire, ich hab doch... Claire: Charlie, ich will nicht, dass du weiter hier bei uns schläfst, okay? Geh einfach. Charlie steht wie festgewurzelt und kann es nicht fassen. Inzwischen ist es Nacht. Charlie geht ganz allein durch den Dschungel. Eine Fackel in der Hand. Plötzlich hält er inne. Sieht auf den Boden hinunter. Und wischt ein paar Zweige beiseite. Dort liegen mehrere der Marienstatuen wohlgeordnet und verborgen in einem Versteck. Charlie starrt einen Moment lang auf die kleine Sammlung herunter. Dann legt er die, die Eko ihm zuvor gab, dazu. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys. Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2